


Albträume

by mella68



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Episode: s03e07 Common Ground, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wird von Albträumen geplagt, als er aus Kolyas Gefangenschaft zurückkehrt. Aber nicht nur er kann nicht schlafen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albträume

 

Mit einem Aufschrei erwachte John aus seinem Schlaf. Er konnte noch die Klauenhand auf seiner Brust fühlen, spürte wie sie ihm das Leben aus seinem Leib zog, wie sich sein Körper rapide veränderte ... Verzweifelt fuhr er sich mit den Händen über die Brust. Aber da war nichts, keine Klauenhand, kein Wraith. Ein Albtraum, es war Gott sei Dank nur ein Albtraum.  
  
Verschlafen blickte er sich um. Er war wieder auf Atlantis, nur nicht in seinem Quartier. Ach ja, Carson hatte darauf bestanden, ihn über Nacht auf der Krankenstation zu behalten, um eventuelle Nebenwirkungen der magischen Rückübertragung seiner Lebensenergie frühzeitig erkennen zu können. Außerdem hatte er ihm etliche Phiolen Blut abgezapft, um die Wraithenzyme in seinem Kreislauf zu untersuchen.  
  
John hasste Krankenhäuser, oder wie in diesem Fall die Krankenstation. Carson wusste genau, er würde hier nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Johns Blick wanderte zu seiner Armbanduhr ... erst zehn Uhr dreißig. Das konnte ja eine lange Nacht werden. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ er seinen Arm auf die Bettdecke fallen und schloss seine Augen. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja doch noch, ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu finden, wenn er nur bloß nicht diesen Albtraum immer und immer wieder durchleben würde.  
  
Als John das zweite Mal nur eine gute halbe Stunde später mit einem heiseren Aufschrei aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf hochschrak, gab er das Projekt Schlaf für diese Nacht auf. Schlaf war völlig überbewertet. Das beste Beispiel dafür war Rodney. Der Wissenschaftler arbeitete am Besten, wenn er auf Schlafentzug war. Obwohl es natürlich dafür auch Grenzen gab. Doch John hatte es im Laufe der Jahre hervorragend geschafft, den Wissenschaftler nach ein bis zwei durchgearbeiteten Nächten ins Bett zu bekommen. Natürlich war da auch ein wenig Erpressung im Spiel, aber schließlich zählte das Ergebnis.  
  
Neugierig schob John den Vorhang um sein Bett ein wenig beiseite und schaute sich suchend auf der Krankenstation um. Vielleicht fand sich ja irgendetwas Interessantes zu Lesen. Aber kein Glück soweit, nicht einmal eine von Carsons langweiligen Medizinerzeitschriften lag herum.  
  
Erneut ließ John einen tiefen Seufzer hören. Ob er sich wohl davon schleichen konnte? Aber auch da hatte er kein Glück. Carson saß an seinem Schreibtisch und las in irgendwelchen Unterlagen. Und dieser Schreibtisch stand genau zwischen Johns Bett und dem Ausgang.  
  
Frustriert stieß John ein lautes Stöhnen aus und ließ den Vorhang wieder zurückgleiten.  
  
"John?" kam Carsons Stimme aus dem vorderen Bereich der Krankenstation.  
  
"Ich kann nicht schlafen," nörgelte John.  
  
"Sie können nicht oder wollen nicht?" Carson wusste also ganz genau, dass er unter Albträumen litt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sogar schon Aufzeichnungen über sein Schlafverhalten gefertigt.  _Colonel Sheppard leidet unter erheblichen Schlafstörungen und posttraumatischen Stresssyndromen, wie Albträumen._  So oder so ähnlich würde es in dem Bericht für Elizabeth stehen. Das hätte er ihm auch so sagen können, dafür brauchte er nicht die Nacht auf der grässlichen Krankenstation verbringen.  
  
"Beides," gab John verdrossen zu.  
  
"Soll ich Ihnen ein Schlafmittel verabreichen?"  
  
"Nein, ich komme schon klar damit. Kein Grund, mich mit Drogen vollzupumpen." Was John noch mehr hasste, war nicht Herr seiner Sinne zu sein.  
  
"Ich bin mal eben kurz weg," gab Carson bekannt. "Laufen Sie nicht weg."  
  
"Keine Sorge, ich bleibe hier. Ich entkomme Ihnen ja doch nicht," rief ihm John hinterher, als Carson die Krankenstation verließ.  
  
Gerade hatte sich John wieder die dünne Bettdecke über den Kopf gezogen, als er Schritte hörte, die leise in Richtung seine Bettes tapsten. Vorsichtig wurde der Vorhang ein wenig beiseite geschoben und jemand ließ etwas auf seinen Bauch plumpsen. John gab ein dumpfes "Umpf" von sich.  
  
"Hey," hörte er Rodneys Stimme. Gleich darauf fühlte er, wie sich auch Rodney auf das Fußende seines Bettes fallen ließ, was nicht ganz so leise vonstatten ging, denn Rodney ächzte ganz schön, um es sich auf seinem Bett bequem zu machen.  
  
"Ich kann nicht schlafen. Immer wenn ich es versuche, wache ich mit Albträumen wieder auf."  
  
John zog die Bettdecke von seinem Gesicht und schaute Rodney fragend an. "Du hast Albträume?" fragte John ungläubig. Wer war denn hier vom Wraith ausgesaugt worden? Er doch wohl. Und Rodney hatte Albträume?  
  
"Ich sehe es immer noch vor mir. Wie ein Film, der sich immer wiederholt. Wir waren so hilflos. Ich konnte nichts tun, um dir zu helfen." Rodneys Stimme war fast ein Flüstern.  
  
Daran hatte John noch gar nicht gedacht. Wie hatten es wohl die anderen aufgenommen? Elizabeth hatte ihn nach seiner Rückkehr nur kurz umarmt. Sie hatte sich dann abgewandt und ihn angewiesen, sich von Carson untersuchen zu lassen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er sich nicht viel dabei gedacht, aber jetzt im Nachhinein machte er sich so seine Gedanken. Hatte er nicht Tränen in Elizabeth's Augen gesehen. Auch Teyla hatte nicht viel gesprochen. Und Ronon kannte die Erfahrung aus erster Hand, genauer gesagt aus erster Klaue, der brauchte nicht viel zu sagen.  
  
Ein Blick in Rodneys Augen zeigte ihm jedoch, dass es ihn am Schlimmsten mitgenommen hatte. Mit einem Mal hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er ihn so barsch abgefertigt hatte, als sein Team erst dann auftauchte, als alles vorbei war.  
  
"Ich hätte dich jederzeit gegen Radim eingetauscht, jederzeit. Aber Elizabeth war nicht zu überzeugen. Dabei bist du doch viel wichtiger als dieser scheiß Genii." Rodneys Stimme klang jetzt ein wenig angeekelt."  
  
"Hey, glaub mir, ich hätte mich nicht darüber gefreut, wenn ihr ein Leben gegen meines eingetauscht hättet. Keiner hat so etwas verdient, auch nicht Ladon Radim."  
  
Sie schwiegen beide für einen Moment.  
  
"Na ja, vielleicht Kolya." Rodney lachte leise.  
  
"Ja, okay, Kolya hätte es verdient," stimmte ihm John zu. "Und glaub mir, das nächste Mal wird er mir nicht so davon kommen."  
  
Rodney schüttelte sich noch einmal, als würde er die schlimmen Erlebnisse des Tages noch einmal durchleben und doch gleichzeitig das Erlebte von sich abschütteln.  
  
"Ich dachte mir, dass du auch nicht schlafen kannst und hab deswegen meinen Laptop mitgebracht." Damit klappte er sein Gerät auf und begann darauf herumzutippen.  
  
"Und was jetzt? Willst du mich mit langweiligen Berichten deiner Wissenschaftler zum Einschlafen bringen?" John klang wenig enthusiastisch.  
  
"Nee, du wachst ja doch nur zehn Minuten später wieder schreiend auf und wir beginnen von vorn." Rodney lachte leise über seinen kleinen Scherz. "Nein, ich dachte eher an die dritte Staffel von Doctor Who. Wir dürften damit gut bis morgen früh über die Runden kommen, bis Carson dich entlässt ..."  
  
"Und keine Minute länger." John setzte sich auf und rutschte zur Seite. Dann klopfte er ermunternd auf den freien Platz neben sich. "Lass uns loslegen. Aber wehe da tauchen irgendwelche lebenaussaugenden Kreaturen drin auf, auf die stehe ich im Moment nicht so sehr.  
  
Rodney, der gerade dabei war, ans obere Ende des Bettes zu krabbeln, hielt inne und überlegte einen Moment. "Nö, nur ein paar merkwürdige Oods, Cybermen, Daleks, ach ja und die Engel, die sind echt unheimlich ..."  
  
John konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ja, er hatte Schlimmes erlebt, aber er würde es überstehen, wie sie so vieles in der verrückten, unheimlichen, gefährlichen Galaxie überstanden.

 

Ende


End file.
